Colin McKay (Earth-616)
; formerly , | Relatives = Sa'tneen (fiancé, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Scotland; formerly Braddock Manor, England; Studio X, Age of X-Man | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Orange | Hair2 = and BrownCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Orange-brown Fur, leonine features, enlarged canines, cat-like eyes | Citizenship = United Kingdom | Citizenship2 = Scotland | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant sent to an alternate Earth where he grew up to be that world's greatest hero, before eventually returning to the world of his birth to join Excalibur. | PlaceOfBirth = Scotland | Creators = Alan Davis; Chris Claremont | First = Excalibur Vol 1 #2 | Last = | HistoryText = Colin McKay was a mutant child who was fleeing from soldiers sent to capture him by Vixen. He discovered the robot Widget, who created a portal to transport Colin to another dimension, to a world called 'Ee'rath'. The natives of Ee'rath regarded Colin's appearance as a good omen. They escorted him to the exiled royal household. The Queen, Ai'sha, placed Colin in the care of her counselor, a reptilian mystic named Zz'ria. He trained Colin to be a warrior. Colin aged and his mutant abilities transformed his features into a more leonine appearance. He took the symbol of Widget as his totem. Falling in love with the queen's daughter, Princess Sa'tneen, he proposed marriage to her, and she accepted. Necrom, frightened of the strength of the queen's people, launched an attack. It soon turned into a massacre. Ai'sha, Zz'ria and thousands more perished. Sa'tneen and hundreds more were captured. Kylun gathered an army and freed Sa'tneen from the forces that planned to sacrifice her. Finding Excalibur Decades ago, Necrom had managed to kill this world's version of Excalibur, made up of the Black Knight, Thor, Yeoman UK (this reality's Captain Britain), and Spider-Man. The heroes were raised from the dead as mindless zombie shells by Necrom. Sa'tneen and Kylun confronted them, and during the battle, Sat'neen took an opportunity to strike at Necrom. This caused the zombies to fall, as Necrom's concentration was broken. This was not enough to defeat him, however, and he slayed Sa'tneen. Kylun impaled Necrom with a thrown sword. He shared a telepathic goodbye with his beloved, then noted that Necrom still lived. Necrom, with the aid of a slave creature, fleed into a structure known as the Tower that Crosses Time. Nobody had entered it in 20,000 years. Uncaring, Kylun followed. Necrom emerged into Earth-616. His slave creature was soon neutralized by an agent of the Technet named China Doll. Necrom himself again escaped. Kylun followed, moments later, to his perception, confronting and battling Nightcrawler. When Kylun's blades, enchanted so they do not harm the pure of heart, did not harm Nightcrawler, Kylun stopped the battle. He learned that Necrom had come through ten days ago, in this reality. Part of the Team Kylun joins forces with Excalibur, making friends with the team's long-term ally, Alistaire Stuart. Kylun's old friend Widget returned, in a new form. Excalibur's headquarters was becoming infected with windows into alternate realities, the same way Kylun himself came to Earth. At the same time, Necrom attacked. Kylun helped in the fight, though Necrom's destruction was actually brought about by Rachel Summers. Kylun later helped investigate the disappearance of 27 older citizens from a small English village. He was caught up in an Alice of Wonderland-style fantasy-land, created by Joyboy of the Technet and the Red Queen of the Crazy Gang. Kylun personally ended up being mentally influenced into fishing with the Gryphon and Mock Turtle. In the end, Captain Britain talked Kylun out of the influence of this pleasant land, his friends were recovered and the older people were allowed to stay, as they were willing participants. The fight with Necrom had resulted in Excalibur's old lighthouse headquarters being demolished. The team moved into Brian's old manor house, Braddock Manor. Brian allowed Kylun to bury his beloved Sa'tneen under a group of trees near the manor's west wing. Kylun informed his teammate Cerise that he would be leaving to make contact with his parents, who at this time, had been missing their young son for a full year, although Kylun had aged significantly on Ee'rath. Kylun was attacked by members of R.C.X., a British agency run by Nigel Orpington-Smythe, AKA Peter. Vixen had told Kylun his parents had been killed, but this was not true. Kylun found himself yanked from his parent's front steps and dragged into the nearby woods. The three superpowered R.C.X. agents Oak, Lodestone and Ocelot, all Warpies, fought him for several minutes. Kylun swung his sword through Ocelot's arm, but since the man was merely misguided, not evil, no harm was done. Both were vastly confused and Oak then took advantage of the distraction by knocking out Kylun from behind. Peter's desires were to use the Warpies, superpowered British citizens of all ages, to restore the glory of the British empire. Kylun was awakened from suspended animation, along with many allies, old and new, just in time to join in on the brewing mutiny other members of Excalibur had roused in the ranks of the Warpies. Excalibur's side faced certain defeat, even with their newfound allies, because several of the younger Warpies were concentrating on blocking the offensive powers of the team. Kylun gambled that his sound mimicry was not considered threat enough to be blocked, and he successfully let out a roar sufficient enough to scare the children away. This allowed Excalibur to gain the upper hand, if just for the moment. The fleeing children informed other Warpies of what was going on, and several of them decided to help the outnumbered heroes. Kylun and his friends soon managed to shut Orpington-Smythe down. Kylun later attended the wedding of Captain Britain and Meggan. Kylun was one of the few mutants to retain his superhuman abilities after the events of Decimation. Kylun attended the first meeting of the Mindfulness of Mutant Appearances, a support group set up by Domino and Nightcrawler for mutants who can't pass as normal humans. At the meeting, Kylun expressed annoyance at strangers fetishizing his cat-like appearance and took issue with villains, such as Toad, being in attendance. X-Men Disassembled Kylun was one of the many mutants to oppose the crazed X-Man from remaking the world in his image. When X-Man realized that this vision for the world would never come to past with the X-Men around, he made his enemies vanish in an instant, including Kylun. Age of X-Man X-Man had sent the mutant to a different plane of existence he created where he attempted to male a utopia where they and all other mutants would be at peace, altering their memories so they wouldn't resist. Colin McKay worked at Studio X as the personal trainer for its main star, Nightcrawler. He showed up at an after party for one of Kurt's movies, Mutants on Mars, letting him know that he needed to up his workouts to become pure perfection. Later on, Colin showed up at the fan dinner along side Nightcrawler and the others as a part of his entourage. While not shown, it can be presumed that Kylun was return to the real world when X-Man decided to release the mutant he trapped in his plane. | Powers = Acoustikinesis: Kylun has the mutant power to exactly duplicate any sound he hears using his vocal chords. Feline Form: As Kylun matured and his mutant talents developed, his physical appearance gradually took on a feline appearance. | Abilities = Kylun is a highly skilled swordsman and hand-to-hand combatant and gymnast. | Strength = Kylun has the peak Human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Kylun wields the twin Blades of Zz'ria, swords which are capable of cutting through virtually any substance. Thanks to an enchantment, they cannot harm those of pure heart, passing through them without causing damage. The blades are also highly resistant to magic, having been shown to have the power to deflect magical attacks, destroy magical creations and wound otherwise impervious magical beings (such as Necrom). The blades are incredibly strong and sharp, and have been shown to be able to cleave rock in two. | Notes = * Kylun first appeared in as a child, and in as an adult, come back from the future. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kylun | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Kylun }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Feline Form Category:Fencing Category:Gymnasts Category:General Threats Category:Weapons Expert Category:Age of X-Man participants